The Celestial Inferno
The Celestial Inferno is the seventh and final boss of The Celestial Path raid. He is a brutal and difficult encounter, requiring some of the greatest strategy seen in-game so far. Something as simple as a slight error could easily snowball into a wipe, and it is speculated The Celestial Inferno will be the hardest boss to clear at this point. Adventurers who managed to defeat him may have a very rare chance of obtaining his scepter. Background Dungeon Guide The Inferno has long been imprisoned beyond time and space, thrust out of the material plan and Outer Regions by his three sons; the Vision, the Voice, and the Spark. They did not approve of their father's plan, the idea that the races that had budded on their primal worlds could see anyone, or anything, else as a god. Although the Vision and the Voice fell to a similar madness, the Spark, the eldest of his children, took it upon himself to keep his father imprisoned, to prevent his inferno from breaching into the material plane and destroying all life. Locked in a vast purgatory, nothing but a pale grey path stretching in two directions for eternity. The Inferno raged in this prison, his fires blazing forth, but no amount of power could destroy the barrier between the worlds. Realizing his current fate, the Inferno wandered the path for aeons, forever planning a way to break free, and once more start his blazing mission. It was countless aeons, worlds rose and fell as he wandered his vast prison, when the barriers shook, ever so slightly. This wavering was due to the defeat of two of his sons at their great city of Valun'tsia, within their plane of The Outer Regions, their power over his prison faltering for a moment, and weakening ever so slightly as their forms were destroyed and reborn in the vast expanse of the Outer Regions. Only his third son, the Spark of Creation, remained as guardian, but was now vulnerable. Sending a small amount of his power into the material, he drove his last son to madness, implanting the idea to open a portal himself to free his father, leading to the events of The Silver Gates. His son, not defeated but weakened, allowed him to begin his final plans, and push beyond his prison, choosing the land of Ibeon as his point of breach, due to it's already chaotic nature, and the presence of many of his servants. Encounter Design and Overview Due to the Inferno's power of creation and destruction, his control over the chaotic energies of the void, and his own namesake, the Inferno assaults players relentlessly with devastating single target attacks, and numerous area spells. Able to rip players out of reality, supplanting them into a void out of reality, players must fight on two fronts. They are not alone, however, as Tylious Dawnbane assists players as he can. Players fight the Inferno at the "end" of the Celestial Path, where he has already ruptured a tear in his prisons barrier, and his flames shooting forth into the material plane. Starting off as a focused magic fighter, the Inferno possesses many buff skills, and dangerous spells. As the fight progresses, the Inferno will rip players from reality, dividing the raid, and assaulting both sides with different spells. * The Inferno wields his great staff Xul'alatan, and is able to harness the powers of the Vision, the Voice, and the Spark into his attacks. * On higher difficulties, the Inferno will empower his staff more frequently, and gain a forth empowerment, Inferno, on top of causing his fires to burn brighter, and summoning more minions that must be defeated in different ways. ** Void Chosen Dredge: '''A horrific beast of chaotic energies, these minions will swarm from the vast nothingness as the fight progresses. Possessing 5,000,000 health, the dredges only go dormant when defeated, rising again after 30 seconds. The dredges can only be killed if defeated within 10 feet of Tylious, who will shatter their dormant husks with ice. On the highest difficulty, the dredges cannot be defeat by Tylious, only stunned for an additional 15 seconds. Abilities '''Xul'alatan The Inferno's staff, he will occasionally empower his staff with the aspects of his three sons; Vision, Voice, and Spark. * Vision: '''The Inferno sees through the veil of chaos, pinpointing his attacks. Vision gives his spells a stacking 2% chance to cast on a second target for 75% damage. * '''Voice: '''The Inferno's voice booms across the material and the void, empowering his attacks with great power. Voice grants a stacking 2% increase to spell damage. * '''Spark: '''The Inferno feeds on the life energies of his targets, draining their essence. Spark grants a stacking 2% chance to leave a DoT on his target, dealing 25,000 damage per sec for 10 seconds, draining the health to himself. * '''Inferno: '''Only available on difficulties higher than normal. Inferno grants a stacking 5% chance to cause the blaze around the arena to shoot fire into the arena, following 3 random players. These blazes deal 250,000 damage if they hit a target. If any blaze crosses paths with another, it summons a '''Void Chosen Dredge. Blazes disappear after 15 seconds. Phase 1: The Inferno Rises Many of the Inferno's spells in this phase are centered around single target damage, or shooting out chaining attacks. * Void Crash: '''Launches a horrific bolt of void energy at a random target, dealing 150,000 damage. Any ally within 10 yards takes equal damage, allies within 20 yards take 75% damage. * '''Chains of Flame: '''Binds 3 random targets with chains of fire, dealing 15,000 damage per second. These chains continuously drag players towards the inferno at the edge of the arena, dealing 50,000 damage per second while within 20 yards of the inferno. Chains can only be shattered if hit by Tylious' ice attacks. * '''Void Upheaval: '''The Inferno erupts 5 random areas of the arena with immense power, dealing 300,000 damage to any player hit. It a '''Void Upheaval '''erupts within 15 yards of another, the damage is increased by 100% and summons a '''Inferno Forged Hulk. ** Inferno Forged Hulk: '''A mass of twisted flesh and void corruption, these hulks possess 1,000,000 health. They have a basic slam attack dealing 100,000 damage. More dangerously, each hulk has a 5 second cast that can instantly grant the Inferno 10 random '''Xul'alatan '''stacks. This cast time is reduced by 0.5 per Hulk active. * '''Infernal Winds: '''The Inferno blankets himself it fire, increasing his cast speed by 50% and an additional 5% every second. This effect can be dispelled. When dispelled, the fire erupts from him, dealing 1,500,000 damage split among all targets within 15 yards. * '''Infernal Walls: '''The Inferno launches out three walls of flame in random directions. These walls are 30 feet long, and deal 50,000 damage per second to any player within 5 feet. ** '''Wall Crasher: '''The Inferno will smash the three walls, launching their flames left and right, for 30 feet. If any flames touch another flame, an '''Inferno Forged Hulk '''is formed. * '''Succumb to the Flames: '''The Inferno channels a beam of infernal fire at a random target, dealing 10,000 damage per second. After 10 seconds player are given the '''Radiant Heat '''debuff. ** '''Radiant Heat: '''Not immediately dangerous, '''Radiant Heat '''does nothing until more people are afflicted with it. If a player with '''Radiant Heat '''is within 15 feet of another player with it, each player will be stunned, and radiate fire outwards, dealing 15,000 damage per second for 10 seconds. If 5 or more players with '''Radiant Hear '''are stunned at once, an '''Inferno Forged Hulk '''will spawn. * '''Reality Asunder: Used as a phase 2 transition, Reality Asunder '''will tear half of the raid out of reality, becoming transparent. This attack deals no damage. Players that are torn will still be able to attack the Inferno, and can still be healed and buffed by their not torn allies. Certain attacks in the following phases will now affect torn or not torn players, with some affecting both. In addition, strange beings wander in the outside, both aiding and hindering players. '''Phase 2: Reality Crumbles The Inferno keeps all abilities form the previous phase, and can still empower Xul'alatan, but now possesses a few abilities dedicated to attacking players that are torn from reality. * Crumbling Wake: '''Targeting all players that are torn, the Inferno shatters the ground at their feet, dealing 55,000 damage per second for 5 seconds. As players move, the crumbling follows them for the duration. Players do not take the damage while moving. This crumbling does not effect players that are not torn. * '''Infernal Rupture: '''The Inferno ruptures all '''Crumbling Wake '''created by players, dealing 150,000 damage to any player hit. The rupture hits both torn and not torn players. Any not torn player hit by '''Infernal Rupture gains Crumbling Wake, with it's effects reversed; the crumbling does not effect torn players. * Reverberation: '''The Inferno will target all players that are torn, stunning them for 5 seconds. The Inferno causes their mental powers to emanate from them, dealing 50,000 damage per second to any not torn player within 10 feet. * '''Crushing Waves: '''A 3 seconds cast while '''Reverberation '''is active that can be interrupted. This attack deals 150,000 damage to all players afflicted by '''Reverberation '''and increases its duration by 5 seconds. * '''Sundered Obelisks: '''The Inferno summons 2 '''Sundered Obelisks '''in the immediate vicinity of himself. These pillars will deal 15,000 damage every second to random targets. Players that are torn that are within 10 feet of the obelisk reduce its damage by 3,000. Players that are not torn take 20,000 damage per second while within 10 feet. The Inferno will occasionally reverse its location, flipping its effects. * '''Void Soul: '''Souls lost in the void, they will slowly wander towards players that are not torn. If a '''Void Soul '''reaches a not torn they will mind control the target for 10 seconds. Players that are torn can kill the '''Void Soul thus breaking their madness. ** Cleansed Void Soul: Freed from their madness the Cleansed Void Souls '''seek to help players defeat the Inferno. If a '''Cleansed Void Soul '''reaches a not torn target, they will take 20% reduced damage and deal 20% increased damage, for 30 seconds. * '''Infernal Concordance: '''The Inferno will connect the minds of torn and not torn players, each player connecting to one other. While within 5 feet of the other players will deal 10% increased damage. While outside of this range, players will take 15,000 damage per second. The Inferno will occasionally change the connection, connecting players to different allies. * '''Universal Rupture: '''The Inferno, fed up with this set back, ruptures the tear in the barrier of his prison, releasing the inferno onto the material plane. Uses as a phase 3 transition. '''Phase 3: Infernos Rise, Worlds Fall The Inferno has breached the barrier between worlds, his goal complete, but was not expecting one more set-back; his eldest son, Xanaxath the Spark of Creation, enters the path to stop his father. Only Together with Tylious can they hold back the Inferno. The Inferno keeps all abilities from previous phases, and only gains a few from this phase. * Imminent Demise: '''Tylious hurls K'chonal, implanting it within the Inferno's skull. Tylious will move to the rupture, helping Xanaxath to close the passage to the material plane. * '''Rage of the Imprisoned: '''The Inferno rages at the blow dealt to him by Tylious. The Inferno around the arena rages higher, dealing an increased 50,000 damage while within 10 feet of the inferno. * '''Chaining Void Spear: '''Hurls a bolt of void energy at a random target, dealing 100,000 damage. The spear will chain to 3 additional targets of the opposite status; torn to not torn, and vice-versa. The damage will leave a void zone on the ground for each target hit, dealing 20,000 damage per second. The void zones are permanent. * '''Behemoth Chain Guards: '''Summons a horrific behemoths of void energies, the behemoths possesses 5,000,000 health each. The behemoths carry great spears, chained to their arms. Their attacks deal 75,000 damage per hit, and pull targets towards them and chain them down, dealing 75,000 damage per second to targets within 5 feet. When defeated players can hurl the '''Void Chain Spear '''at the Inferno. ** '''Void Chain Spear: '''When thrown at the Inferno, deals 500,000 damage. When 2 '''Void Chain Spears '''are thrown at the Inferno, he will be incapacitated and brought down to his knees, allowing Tylious to jump onto his head, and cast '''Cold King's Legacy. *** Cold King's Legacy: '''Grasping K'chonal, Tylious pours his power into the axe, dealing massive damage to the Inferno, and shattering the Inferno's visage. The Inferno will grasp Tylious after the cast, and hurl him to the ground, shattering his armour and dealing massive damage to Tylious, incapacitating him for 1 minute. After 3 casts of '''Cold King's Legacy '''phase 4 will begin * '''Wrath of the Void Father: '''Infuriated by Tylious' attacks against him, the Inferno grabs Tylious, crushing him in his hands before slamming him into the ground multiple times. Releasing his pure rage, the Inferno ignites the entire arena, transitioning to phase 4. '''Phase 4: Cold-Snap; Material Destiny The Inferno blazes as he approaches the rupture. Tylious, broken and battered from the fight, grants his limited strength to aid players, protecting them from the flames. All abilities from previous phases can be used in this phase, except for those that require any long range movement. * Snow of the Demised: '''The last of his power, Tylious conjures a blizzard around him for 20 feet, protecting players from the great inferno around him. Holding the Inferno off at the rupture, this is Tylious' last stand. * '''Fires of Forever: '''The full might of the Inferno, the true blaze of the void father. The inferno now deals 150,000 damage per second to any player within the fire. * '''Force of the Never Ending: '''Slamming Xul'alatan into the ground, the Inferno deals 150,000 damage in a frontal cone, knocking any player hit backwards into the inferno.Tylious can pull players back from the inferno with '''Grasp of the King. ** Grasp of the King: '''Pulls players back to safety, out of the inferno. Exhausts Tylious on use, removing his ability to use '''Grasp of the King '''for another 15 seconds. Each use of '''Grasp of the King '''increases the recharge time by 15 seconds. * '''Unrelenting Flare: '''The Inferno will hurl Tylious into the chaotic energy of the rupture, reducing the area of '''Snow of the Demised '''by 10 feet for 30 seconds. * '''Void Tremble: '''Will rupture the ground in 3 random locations. Deals 50,000 damage if a player enters the area, and knocks players backwards if hit. * '''Destiny of the Inferno: '''The Inferno surges his power outwards dealing 500,000 damage to all players, knocking any player alive into the inferno around him. Uses at the end of the fight. '''Outro: Fate of the Fallen King Players will die at the end of the previous phase. His goal complete, the Inferno approaches the rupture, the fires streaking through the portal into the material plane. Not counting for Tylious' might, he ignores the bleeding and dying hero. * Final Goodbye: '''Tylious limps towards the rupture as the Inferno approaches the material plane. Releasing the last of his energies, empowered by his devotion to his fallen friends, his family on the material plane, and to himself, he unleashes one last time the '''Shattering. His energies, freezing the inferno rushing through the rupture, cause the energies of the barrier to collapse in, sealing the rupture; with Tylious and the Inferno caught between. Tylious, caught between the path and the material, is sheared by the collapsing portal. Cleaving off Tylious' right arm, he clutches his bleeding side with what remains of his left arm, stumbling towards the heroes before collapsing down. Xanaxath approaches, and revives the players, before approaching Tylious. Preperation and Tactics ... Quotes Intro * The Inferno stands at the end of the vast path, channeling energy into a great tear in the barrier. * Inferno: 'At long last, those mighty enough to make their way here arrive. * ''The Inferno turns towards you, great flaming eyes peering from beneath a great hood. * 'Inferno: '''I must say I'm impressed. While not the first mortals to venture the path, you are by far the strongest. * ''The Inferno slams his staff into the ground, shaking the plane. * 'Inferno: '''Of course, you did have help. * ''Xanaxath appears behind you, the trembling of the plane bringing him forth. * 'Inferno: '''I am disappointed, son. You always were the smartest of your siblings, and yet you side with these...insects. * ''Tylious approaches from behind, grasping his axe. * 'Tylious: '''We are not insects, beings for you to brush aside as you will! We hold the power to..! * ''The Inferno interrupts Tylious, raising his hand to silence him. * 'Inferno: '''Spare me the sob story, please. You truly can not understand how ''little ''I care. I know who you are, ''Tylious, ''You are mighty indeed, but are but a fly to be swatted. * ''Tylious' eyes flare a bright blue. * 'Tylious: '''I am the Cold King! I have slain gods and deities! You are no different! * '''Inferno: '''You are arrogant! You are a ''fool! * The Inferno grabs his staff, igniting the arena around him with fire. * '''Inferno: '''But enough talk, let it be finished! '''Pull * Let us see if you are as mighty as you say! Come! Fuel the great inferno! Abilities ... Outro * The barrier closes on Tylious and the Inferno, shearing off Tylious' arm and shearing the Inferno in two. He turns towards you, reaching his staff outwards, horrific black ichor flows from his shattered body. The Inferno begins laughing, gurgling and choking as he fades away. * Inferno: 'I am the Inferno! I am master of reality! My fires die, but all I need is an ember! * ''The Inferno's laugh echoes in the nothingness around you. * 'Inferno: '''Eternity is mine to control! * ''The Inferno fades completely, his laughter fading slowly. Xanaxath approaches you. * 'Xanaxath: '''Please, come. I have much to tell you. * ''Xanaxath approaches the fallen body of Tylious, whose body, while shattered is still breathing. * 'Tylious: '''I heard it all, Xanaxath. What did he mean? * ''Tylious begins coughing, globs of blood shoot from his mouth. * 'Xanaxath: '''My father is not of your material plane, he is, much like my brothers and I, a being from outside time and space. Meaning... * '''Tylious: '''That he will come back. * ''Xanaxath stand up, and turns away. * 'Tylious: '''Why didn't you tell us? All of this is for naught!? * ''Tylious begins hacking, before resting his head on the ground. * 'Xanaxath: '''Yes, I'm afraid. He cannot be killed. He will, in time, reform here again, once more beginning his crusade to break free. * ''Xanaxath kneels down over Tylious. * 'Xanaxath: '''But you will not have to worry Tylious. You and these heroes have done what my brothers and I could not. You have saved countless lives and worlds! Here, let me help you. * ''Xanaxath places his hand of Tylious' great wound, his hand begins to glow. Tylious grabs his hand and throws it to the side. * 'Tylious: '''No. Not this time. ''Tylious coughs. ''For years I have pleaded for the embrace of death, an end to my torment. Long has death eluded me, but now... * ''Tylious smiles. * '''Tylious: Now I can truly be free. * Xanaxath: 'If you insist, Tylious. * '''Tylious: '''The world doesn't need me, friend. These heroes can face any challenge and succeed. An old hero like me will just hold them back. * '''Xanaxath: '''I'll be sure to Inform Lady Sera and Lord Banesmire. They deserve to know what happened here. * ''Tylious smiles * 'Tylious: '''Thank you friend, but please, I need not be immortalized. I just wish for them to remember me. * ''A dark shadow swirls around Tylious, coiling around him. * 'Tylious: '''At long last... release... * ''Tylious' eyes go dull, his once mighty flaring eyes dying to grey. Xanaxath stands up, carrying Tylious' body. * 'Xanaxath: '''Your role in this is not to be understated, champions. Truly, you are worthy of any and all praise, and much awaits you, but I would ask one more thing of you. * ''Xanaxath stares at you and sighs. * '''Xanaxath: '''Please make sure Tylious' memory never dies. Make sure to carry his might with you always, and please... never forget his sacrifice. * '''Xanaxath: '''Never forget what happened here, for as long as you remain. '''Messages = Sera = * Xanaxath approaches the citadel in the City of the Sky, carrying the body of Tylious. The guards, noticing your approach open the gates, bowing as you pass. You make your way to the throne room, guards opening the doors and bowing. Sera notices your approach, standing up to greet you, before her smile drops and she rushes up to you. * Sera: 'What happened!? Please! Tell me! * '''Xanaxath: '''I am sorry, my lady, but know his sacrifice saved us all. * ''Sera grabs Tylious' corpse, tears rolling down her face. She places his body on the floor, leaning over it. * 'Sera: '''We must prepare for a burial. ''Sera wipes tears from her eyes. ''Did he have any final requests, Xanaxath? * ''Xanaxath shakes his head. * 'Xanaxath: '''He merely wishes for you to remember him, my lady, to never let his sacrifice be for naught. * ''Sera looks up, smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks. She nods, before picking up his body, and carrying it into the back room. You follow her into the back, Tylious' body now resting on a cloth on the war table. Sera is writing in a scroll, sealing it and handing it to you. * 'Sera: '''Please, give this to Fordron and Deathlius, of anyone, those two should know of his fate. Fordron should be in New Polcro, and I am unaware of Deathlius' location. * ''Xanaxath takes the scroll, nodding. * 'Xanaxath: '''Of course my lady. Please let me know if I can be of any help. * ''Tear's still streak down her face as she nods. Her smile fades, and she runs to a door at the back of the room, her footsteps and sobbing fade as she ascends to her chambers. = '''Fordron = * Xanaxath approaches Fordron, within the barracks of New Polcro, the old warrior looks up at you as you approach, smiling at you, and standing to meet you. * 'Fordron: '''While I'll be! What brings you two here? Can I get you anything? * ''Xanaxath shakes his head, motioning to the chair. * 'Xanaxath: '''No, thank you. Please, sit down Lord Banesmite, I have some grave news for you. * ''Fordron's smile disappears, staring at you expectantly, sitting down. * 'Fordron: '''What is it? * ''Xanaxath hands Fordron a scroll, sealed with the Lordscythe seal. He reads it, his eyes dying as he lays the scroll on the table. * 'Fordron: '''This must be a jest. Tylious dead!? Impossible! * '''Xanaxath: '''Please calm yourself Banesmite! Now is not the time! * ''Fordron sharply turns towards you, his breathing heavy, before composing himself. * 'Fordron: '''I will go to Sera, friends, for her grief must be greater than mine. * ''Fordron takes a deep, shuddering breath. * 'Fordron: '''But I will go to Deathlius alone. I am unsure if he will go to the City of the Sky, he is a troubled man, but know I will get your message to him. * '''Xanaxath: '''Of course, friend. We will meet you there. * ''Fordron grabs his cloak, wrapping it around him, pulling the hood over his face. * 'Fordron: '''Today is a dark day. * ''Fordron exits the building. Loot and Wealth The Inferno drops the staff Xul'alatan, the Father's Pledge among other items. Achievements ...Category:The Celestial Path bosses